


【索香】樱花雨

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆把玩着山治的一撮头发，欣赏樱花花瓣像粉红色的轻柔雨水般落在他们身边。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	【索香】樱花雨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458080) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



> 一句话带过香索

索隆有时候会迷路，结果却来到比他原本的目的地更好的地方。一间只卖酒的店和小客栈比起来绝对大赢。不同大小的绿色、棕色、透明瓶子展示在用旧木箱制成的架子上。堆叠起来的木箱比索隆还高。玻璃反射阳光，在拱型的门上散发光芒。留着红色胡须的年轻店主在木制的柜台后面微笑着招呼他。

索隆在架子间晃来晃去，试着不要流口水。有些箱子上面印的名字他听都没听过，像Domorfjord和Eimajs。他通常不太在乎喝什么，但如果能到手的话，他喜欢清酒。但当面对这样的诱惑，他可以尝试一点新的口味，比较劲一点的。就这么一次，他握有贝里。草帽团最近的一次抢劫还清了他的债务、利息、贪心魔女的手续费后，竟然还剩下一小笔钱让他花用。

有一半的钱给了罗宾，让她帮他买些新衣服。因为跟敌人和山治的战斗，索隆只差一点就要裸着身子在外面走了。他曾经撑破一件跟山治借的衬衫，结果花了好几个星期才赔完，他发誓再也不会做那种事了。而他才不要被人看到死掉时竟然穿着弗兰奇的衣服。罗宾会帮他买他需要的，这样索隆就能用剩下的贝里买更重要的东西，像是他买得起的酒。

索隆慢慢来，检视着酒瓶，挑了一些他知道的，和一些听起来很有趣的。他在快要达到预算的时候把瓶子带到柜台去。

「看来你贝里充足呢。」店主说，灰色的眼睛中闪着光。他后面是一排红白酒架，洞里放满了被木塞封住的深色酒瓶。

「是啊。」索隆靠到及腰的柜台上，扫视着他刚刚放下的酒瓶。「这些都不是娘娘腔的酒，对吧？」

「不是。」店只轻笑着，将索隆买的酒放进一个空的木箱里。「任何一瓶都劲到能让你长出胸毛。」

索隆满意的点点头。「很好。」他环顾四周，希望没有漏掉比刚刚选的更好的酒。他的目光回到红白酒区，手指在柜台上敲击。「那边有没有自大的厨师会喜欢的酒？」

「当然。」店主说着，将索隆的最后一瓶酒放进木箱中。店主转身面对红白酒架。「你想要红酒还是白酒？夏酒还是口味比较重的？」

「我他妈才不知道。」索隆说。「给我一瓶好的就行。那混蛋挑剔的很。」

「我正好有你要的。」店主从架子最上方抽出一瓶，拿到柜台。「Smlernet 108，来自南海的昂蔗诺夫葡萄园……」

索隆挥挥手打断他。「不在乎。我要了。」

***

索隆离开酒铺时街上很热闹，他拿着一个比原本的打算要轻了很多的木箱。水手和居民在商店之间穿梭，将货物搬上马车，或自己拿着购物袋。喧闹的孩子们从白色石头房子之间的小巷阴影处冲出来，追逐玩闹。附近的烘焙坊敞开的大门飘出了刚烤好的新鲜面包香。

索隆用手遮着春天的阳光，看了看左右。他进入酒铺时必须右转，但他离开桑尼号的时候是左转。所以桑尼应该在他的右边，对吧？

「喂，绿藻头！」索隆听见伴随着马蹄声的声音转过身。大街不远处，山治坐在一辆超载了食材的马车上。索隆等着山治把马车驾过来。

「要回船上去吗？」山治问。

「对。」索隆跳上座椅。山治在索隆坐好之前就甩动了缰绳，马儿开始走动害他失去平衡跌坐下去。「白痴厨子。你可以等我的。」

「呵。」山治咬着香菸邪笑，一条长长的灰烬摇摇欲坠的挂在前端。他撇了木箱一眼。「我猜你把所有的钱都花在给自己喝的酒上了。」

「我还希望呢。」索隆说。他将木箱放在两腿之间，拿出那瓶红酒，递给山治。「一瓶这个破酒害我得放弃八瓶我想要的。我甚至不懂你为什么喜欢红酒。我觉得尝起来像尿加醋。」

「是啊，但，谁叫你买了？」

山治的声音听起来很奇怪。索隆微笑，靠过去，唇瓣刷过山治通红的耳壳，他轻声说：「不客气。」

窘迫极了，山治把他推开。「臭绿藻。」

轻笑着，索隆舒服的坐在长凳上，闭上眼睛，在回船的路上小憩一下。

他再次张开眼睛时，马车停了，但他没看到桑尼在眼前。港口也不见了。相反的，他和山治被绽放的樱花树环绕。树枝越过街道，整个乡间都是。掉落的粉红色花瓣洒在草地上。山治跳下马车，将马儿栓在道路旁边的一根矮树枝上。

「为什么停了？」索隆一边问一边伸懒腰。山治给了索隆一个他没办法错认的眼神。暖流在索隆的内部聚集起来，他露出笑容。

「拿你想喝的。」山治对着木箱点点头，脱掉外套，留在椅子上。他用鞋底捻熄香菸。

索隆随便从木箱中抽了一瓶，跳下去，绕过马车。山治正在翻找食材。索隆从后面贴上山治，手臂环住他的腰。他迅速硬起来的老二完美的嵌在山治臀缝中。

「滚开。」山治抖抖肩膀，但没有很强硬的要索隆放手。索隆用牙齿拉扯山治蓝色衬衫松松的领子，显露出山治白皙的脖子。

山治在马车里找到他要的，在索隆能在他牛奶白的皮肤上制造出痕迹之前就溜出他的怀抱。「走吧。」

「去哪？」索隆对于直接把山治压在马车上操一点问题都没有。或是被山治操。他不挑。

山治从椅子上拿起那瓶红酒，另一只手拿着一块圆形芝士，迈步往大树前进。

索隆叹了口气，跟上去。

索隆的肩膀刷过樱花树的树枝时，花瓣落了下来。他能听见远处传来孩子们的微弱笑声。小鸟们掠过树枝间。山治在离开道路一段距离后停了下来，让两人有点隐私，但他们还是能看到马车。在盛开的樱花树下，他在地上收起长腿，对着索隆露出微笑。斑斑阳光洒在他的脸上，让他的金发更加闪耀。「坐下，笨蛋。」

索隆坐了下来。反正他也有点腿软。那满嘴脏话的混蛋有时候就是对他有这种影响力。将刀靠在树边，索隆用手拔出酒瓶塞，灌了一大口。呛人的酒液滑下喉咙。这是他以前没喝过的一款，非常滑顺。

「不喝清酒？」山治问，用拇指撬出红酒的蜡塞。

「想试试不一样的。」索隆回答，用手背擦擦下巴。他把塞子塞回酒瓶，放到旁边，对着山治伸出手。他的手里被推入了一块芝士。

索隆怒视他。山治噘起唇，知道自己在对索隆干什么好事。「切一下。」

「用什么切？」索隆说。

「你的刀啊。还有什么能切，白痴？」

「我才不要用我的刀切芝士！」

「我想好好的品尝某个罗曼蒂克的傻瓜送我的酒，所以需要适当的配料。」山治说。「但如果你想破坏我的礼物……」

索隆猛的合上下巴。他拔出刀。「这场性爱最好是有史以来最好的。」他嘟囔，无礼的滥用和道。

山治的目光带着恶作剧和柔情，一边将一小块芝士丢入嘴里。

蠢山治和他能让索隆做蠢事的蠢能力。

「嗯～」山至愉快的哼着，又喝了一口酒。他看着标籤。「真是瓶好酒。」

「我跟那家伙说，给我一瓶只有臭厨师会喜欢的酒。」索隆无声的对和道真诚的道歉，一边用头巾把刀擦干净。

山治又喝了一口，塞住酒瓶，放到一边。避开他们之间草地上的芝士，他将一条腿跨过索隆，坐到他身上。索隆在发现山治的意图时就把和道移开了。当山治从他手中拿走和道时，他没有犹豫就放手了，山治将刀收回刀鞘中。他将刀靠回树下的另外两把刀旁边时，挪近了一点。索隆将手臂环上山治，嗅闻着香菸和海盐的味道。头巾落到草地上。

「索隆。」山治轻喃，感觉索隆的唇碰到他的脖子。呼唤他名字的声音触动了索隆的情感。他沉重的呼气，手臂紧紧抱住山治。他真讨厌如此简单的事情能让他感觉那么有活力。

山治的手指穿过索隆的短发，轻轻拉扯。索隆将头往后挑起，欢迎山治的吻。感觉到山治的嘴贴上他时，积压的情慾猛烈的烧了起来。他深深的吻着山治，从他的舌头上尝到了送给他的酒。

山治将膝盖押进索隆的屁股两侧，贴着他磨蹭。索隆抓住山治肩胛骨那边的衬衫，把他往后拉。他们的吻牵着银丝断开了。索隆靠上去吸吮山治的脖子，赢得一声愉悦的咒骂。「操，好棒。」

「他说脏话。」

「嘘──」

窃笑和模糊的说话声把索隆从山治的脖子上扯开。山治也在同一时间僵住了。索隆望向山治后面，发现他们有观众了。四个孩子，大约十岁，正在附近的两棵树后面偷看。他闭上眼睛，头倒在山治肩膀上，低声的说：「该死。」

「我本来以为他们没离我们那么近。」山治说。他不开心的叹了口气，小心的从索隆腿上下来。

索隆的老二不高兴的抽动。他抓起自己的酒，喝了一大口，往后靠到树干上。山治也喝了一大口红酒，看起来就跟索隆一样不舒服。尽量不引人注目的调整了一下后，索隆让双腿在身前伸展，闭上眼睛。「等他们走了再叫我。」

「嗯。」山治咕哝，点着了打火机。微风轻轻吹过樱花树。

听见山治嘟囔着烹饪小孩的手法，索隆抑制住一抹微笑。

***

索隆醒过来，有东西在搔他的鼻子，胸膛上还压着一个舒服的温暖重量。他喷出一口气，搔痒的感觉就消失了。张开一只眼睛，他看见头顶上的樱花树正在落下花瓣。透过树枝，太阳低低的挂在蓝色的春季天空中。

他睁开另一只眼睛，垂下视线。山治趴在他的肚子上，在索隆的双腿之间，用索隆的胸膛当枕头。他轻微的鼾声飘进索隆的耳朵。索隆的手保护的放在山治的背上，在睡梦中抱着他。

稍稍弯起脖子，索隆注意到孩子们已经不见了，芝士也是。两瓶塞住的酒瓶在他旁边的草地上靠在一起。一只鸟在附近歌唱。微风吹过树枝，更多花瓣飘落到地上。

索隆将手从山治的背往上滑到他的脖子，在光滑的皮肤上画没有意义的符号。山治慢慢的醒了。

「嘿。」山治轻声说，没有移动。

「嘿。」索隆用手指缠住一撮金发，再轻轻放开。「我们什么时候需要回船上去？」

「晚一点。」山治用脸颊轻轻蹭着索隆的胸膛。「这样很好，因为我在这里很舒服。」

「是啊。」索隆把玩着山治的一撮头发，欣赏樱花花瓣像粉红色的轻柔雨水般落在他们身边。他的心哼唱着满足。「我也是。」


End file.
